An Angel in Hogwarts
by blackbelt256
Summary: Harry awakens his celestial bloodline. Is this the power the Dark Lord knows not? Bad summary, I know. Strong/OP!Harry, Angel!Harry, Ron/Hermione bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's a Harry Potter fic for you! This will be a Harry-is-an-angel fic, so prepare yourselves! Disclaimer is in the summary. Contains characters from Supernatural. Slightly OOC Harry, Strong!Harry.**

 **AN: May or may not give Harry the Sharingan or some other ocular power. Leave a review with your thoughts!**

 **Also, before anyone gets on my case about how does Harry not know he's an angel, I just thought the idea was cool and wanted to try it out. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Parseltongue'_

 _"Spells"_

 **An Angel in Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1**

'Shit, shit, shit!'

Ten-year-old Harry Potter grabbed a streetlamp and used the pole to send him around a corner at top speed. Behind him, he could hear the jeers and heavy footfalls of his pursuers.

Thinking quickly, Harry ducked into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster. The ones pursuing him thundered past, rounding the next corner. After a few seconds of tense silence, Harry let out the breath he was holding and cautiously made his way out of the alley.

For as long as he could remember, he had lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, along with their son, Dudley. In his opinion, there were no worse people in the world.

He viciously kicked a rock, sending it skittering across the pavement and into a storm drain. How he wished he could be free of his relatives. He was always ignored, given less food, and forced to do the chores around the house. Many a time he found himself wondering if he should run away, but he quickly killed that line of thought. After all, where would he go?

"OI, BIG D! I FOUND HIM!"

Harry cursed under his breath as he whirled around to find one of Dudley's friends, Piers Polkiss, frantically waving his arm and pointing. Without pausing to think, Harry took off at a full sprint in the opposite direction.

Dudley and his gang enjoyed the aptly-named sport of "Harry Hunting", the point of which is easy enough to figure out. They rarely caught him, but that didn't keep them from trying.

Suddenly, Harry felt his foot catch on an overturned trash bin, sending him sprawling across the pavement. The jeers of triumph from the rapidly-approaching gang getting louder, Harry tried to get up, only for a sharp pain to shoot through his left ankle.

'Must have sprained it,' he thought dryly as he closed his eyes and waited for the beating. There was a noise like flapping wings, then silence.

Harry cautiously opened his eyes and found that he was in front of Mrs. Figg's house on Privet Drive. 'How did I get here?' he wondered. 'I was near the park, which is roughly three kilometers from here.'

The sound of a door opening caught his attention as Mrs. Figg hobbled towards him, her expression stony.

"I saw that, Harry," she said simply. Harry raised an eyebrow and she turned around, beckoning over her shoulder as she hobbled back to her house. "Come inside. I can explain everything."

Utterly bewildered, Harry followed the elderly woman inside. Mrs. Figg was easily his favorite person. Every time he would come over (because his aunt and uncle threw him out), she would have a plate of warm cookies and a glass of milk ready for him. He was also a fan of her old American cartoon collection; he remembered fondly when they would sit on the couch together, howling with laughter at the antics of Bugs Bunny.

She closed the door behind him and shuffled past him. "…didn't think it would awaken this quickly…" he heard her mutter. She gestured for him to sit on the couch, handing him the usual plate of cookies and milk.

"Sorry," he said, "but I don't know what you mean. Awaken what?"

Mrs. Figg looked at him critically. "Harry, do you know who I am?" she asked abruptly. Harry looked at her, bewildered. "Er…Mrs. Figg?"

Mrs. Figg shook her head. "No, Harry." Suddenly, an unearthly light filled the sitting room as Mrs. Figg stood up straighter, her eyes glowing. Harry's jaw dropped as the shadow of two enormous wings unfurled on the wall behind her.

"I am Anna, and I am an angel of the Lord."

"…What?" asked Harry, dumbfounded. Mrs. Figg/Anna sighed and the wings disappeared as the light died.

"My name is Anna. I'm an angel of Heaven, possessing the body of the one you call Mrs. Figg. Now, don't look at me like that," she admonished, seeing Harry's look of horror. "I can't possess someone who doesn't want me to possess them." Harry calmed down a bit. "You said you were an angel?" he asked. Anna nodded. "And I suspect you are too," she responded. Harry was thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Tell me," said Anna, sitting next to him on the couch. "What did you hear when you appeared on the corner?" Harry thought for a moment.

"It sounded like flapping wings," he said. Anna nodded. "That proves it. You have angelic powers," she said. "But that's not all."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Well, has anything unusual happened when you get angry or scared?" asked Anna.

Harry thought about the time his teacher's wig had turned blue, and all the times his Aunt tried to give him a haircut, only for his hair to regrow to its previous length the next day. "Yes…" he said cautiously.

"Well, I suppose its best that you find out this way: you're a wizard," said Anna. Harry sat stunned, then…

"You're joking."

Anna just pulled a slender wooden stick out of her sleeve and pointed it at the nearby fireplace. _"Incendio!"_ Harry was shocked to see an blast of orange light erupt from the end of the stick. The light hit a log in the fireplace and it immediately caught fire, filling the room with flickering light.

"When you turn eleven, you'll get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magical school in the UK. You'll learn how to perform spells like the one you just saw there. But for now," she said as she stowed the now-identified wand in her sleeve, "we focus on your angelic powers."

And so, a schedule was set up. Since the Dursleys had been trying to get rid of him for years, Harry doubted they would miss him too much. Anna let him stay in a guest room, provided he help out around the house every so often, which Harry happily agreed to.

The rest of the time was spent training him in his angelic powers. Anna was a fair teacher, but she was a slave driver. She would help Harry understand the basics, but she wasn't satisfied until he could perform the action fifty times with no mistakes. For this reason, teleportation was the hardest skill for him to learn.

Much to Anna's surprise, Harry manifested his wings much earlier than she predicted. She and Harry had been practicing hand-to-hand combat in the backyard (because a wizard without a wand was about as useful as a wet piece of parchment), under the protection of a strong Notice-Me-Not Charm, when in an attempt to get behind her, Harry tried teleporting, only to end up ten meters high in the air. As he fell, Harry panicked and shut his eyes. He felt a great pain in his back, near his shoulder blades, before he hit the ground at a much slower velocity than he had expected. Turning his head, he saw a pair of magnificent black wings.

From then on, Anna had taught Harry how to use his wings and hide them at will. She had even taught him to manifest his wings' shadow, although this was more for freaking people out than anything else.

A few weeks passed, and it was almost Harry's eleventh birthday. On the thirtieth of July, Anna disappeared for a few hours, returning at about noon with a shit-eating grin on her face. Despite Harry's best efforts, she would not tell him what she was so happy about.

Finally, it was Harry's birthday. He was up early, thanks to Anna poking him in the side. Making his way to the kitchen, he was startled to see a heaping plate of Belgian waffles, covered in syrup, with a grinning Anna standing next to the table. Wolfing down his breakfast with inhuman speed, he thanked Anna by giving her a syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, ladies' man, go get changed. I have a couple of surprises for you," she said, shooing him to his room. After he changed, she handed him a heavy envelope with green writing on the front.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Guest Bedroom_

 _Number 1, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Curious, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 ** _Dear Mr. Potter,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

Harry was over the moon. He quickly read through the supply list and looked up at Anna with a huge grin. "Do you have an owl?" he asked. Ever since he found out about his wizard status, as well as his supposed fame for defeating the Dark Lord, Voldemort, he had badgered Anna into telling him everything about the magical world.

Anna grinned. "That's actually what your first present is," she said, before putting her fingers to her mouth and whistling.

Harry's jaw dropped as a beautiful snowy owl swooped into the room and landed on Anna's arm, hooting softly. Harry held out his own arm and the owl happily hopped onto it, nibbling his ear gently in affection.

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill as quickly as he could without jostling the owl and wrote a quick acknowledgement before tying it to the owl's leg. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore, please," he told the owl. "And before I forget, I should name you. How about…Hedwig?" The newly-named Hedwig hooted in response and nibbled his ear before spreading her wings and soaring through an open window.

"Right then, time for your next surprise," said Anna. She walked to the lit fireplace and took a handful of glittering powder from a pot on the mantle. Harry recognized it instantly as Floo Powder.

Anna tossed the powder into the fire, which turned a bright green. "Well? You coming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry trotted over to her as they entered the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" cried Anna, and with the unsettling sensation of being flushed down a high-speed toilet, Harry found himself rubbing soot out of his eyes and coughing as he exited.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry jumped and nearly hit his head on the mantle as no less than thirty people shouted their congratulations, people he had never even met before. Anna stood off to the side, grinning madly, as Harry was swarmed by his well-wishers and admirers. After the mob had backed off, Harry finally took a look around.

Colored streamers floated around the barroom, with glittering lights floating among them. Most prominent of all was the large banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!", which changed colors every few seconds.

Harry, dumbfounded, looked over to where Anna was standing. "I knew you had never had a birthday party before, so I owled in a few favors, and they were more than happy to come," she explained. Harry just grinned, happy tears in his eyes, as he threw himself forward and hugged her tightly, which she responded to enthusiastically.

After they separated, Anna promptly parked Harry in a nearby chair and stepped back to allow Tom, the bartender, to levitate a gigantic cake (in the shape of the Hogwarts coat of arms) onto a nearby table. Enchanted knives cut the cake, and soon everyone had a piece. Harry took his slice and took a bite, almost melting at the sweet taste of chocolate.

After cake, Harry sat on a raised barstool and began to open his presents of which there were many: a Sneakoscope ("It lights up and makes a noise if someone untrustworthy is around."), a full set of Hogwarts books, new dress robes, and a book about dueling, just to name a few. But out of all the presents he received, he only took note of the last two.

The second-to-last one was a long, thin package given by one Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Unwrapping it, Harry was shocked to find that it was a Nimbus 2000, the fastest racing broom on the market. "Flying is a good skill to have, plus I owed your dad a new broom," he growled. Harry missed the pointed look he shared with Anna. "And remember…" He leaned down and motioned for Harry to lean closer, which he did.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked suddenly, nearly scaring the boy right off his barstool, much to the amusement of everyone else.

After Harry regained his balance, a haggard-looking man came forward, holding something close to his chest. Anna raised her eyebrow. "Remus? What are you doing here?" she asked. Remus just smiled softly. "I'm checking up on the little Prongslet, of course," he said with a wink, before turning back to Harry.

"You may not recognize me, Harry. The last time I saw you, you were a baby," he said. What he wasn't expecting was for Harry to smile mischievously.

"Mr. Prongslet welcomes Mr. Moony, and reminds him that the spirit of the Marauders lives on," he said, much to Remus' shock, before he gained an identical smirk.

"Mr. Moony would like to thank Mr. Prongslet for reminding him of that fact, and asks if he would receive his birthday present," he replied. At Harry's nod, he handed over what appeared to be a large, leather-bound book. Upon opening it, Harry felt tears in his eyes as he gazed down at countless photos of his parents, who smiled and waved happily at him.

"I was one of your father's best friends in school," Remus explained. "I sent owls to everyone I could think of, asking for photos, and they sent me all of those. Do you–"

He was cut off as Harry launched himself off the barstool and hugged him tightly around the middle, tears streaming down his face. Remus looked shocked for a moment, before wrapping his arms around the boy. Anna smiled and wiped a tear from her eye.

After a moment, the two separated. "Thank you…" muttered Harry, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Anything for you, Prongslet."

After another hour and a half of merriment, Harry, reluctantly, had to say goodbye. After many handshakes, high-fives, and promises to visit again, he and Anna returned home through the Floo. With a happy sigh, Harry unfurled his wings and flopped down on the couch, nearly knocking over an expensive-looking lamp.

"Harry James Potter! What have I told you about opening your wings in the house?" Anna scolded, hands on her hips. Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry, Anna, but I don't feel complete without them," he complained as his wings disappeared once more. Anna sniffed in annoyance. "Fine. If I take you out for a quick fly, will you be satisfied?" she asked. Harry grinned and nodded eagerly; he loved flying. Anna shook her head in amusement as Harry bolted out the back door and unfurled his wings, launching into the air. Anna giggled and flapped her own wings, easily catching up to the excited youth.

They extended their wings and glided over Surrey, watching the evening sun slip slowly towards the horizon. They flew for about half an hour before they had to fly home. They landed lightly in the backyard, folding their wings and making them disappear.

"Hey, Anna? I have a question," said Harry. "How come the Muggles don't see us when we fly?"

Anna chuckled. "It's because our auras tend to act like a Muggle-Repelling Charm, although a better term would be a Mortal-Repelling Charm. So when someone looks up when we're overhead, they don't see anything," she explained. Harry looked starry-eyed at the new information. "Whoa…"

Anna chuckled at the easily-impressed boy. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "When you get to Hogwarts, then you'll be impressed."

Harry gained a thoughtful expression. "Hey, if you're an angel, how can you be a witch?" Harry asked. Anna shrugged. "When we made the agreement, I got full access to Mrs. Figg's memories. After that, it just took a bit of studying," she said, before frowning in thought. "Although, you're a special case. I'm not sure how you're a wizard and an angel at the same time, but now's not the time to ask such questions. We still need to go to Diagon Alley to get the rest of your supplies. Now, off to bed with you!" She started shooing him towards his room, ignoring his protests.

"Aww, Anna!"

"You go to bed now or there's no flying for a week."

"OkthanksAnnaI'llseeyouinthemorningthanksforagreatbirthdaygoodnight!" cried Harry, quickly ducking into his room and closing the door, none too eager to lose his favorite pastime.

The next morning, Anna took Harry to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. At Harry's request, they bought Harry's wand last.

A brass bell above the door clanged loudly as Harry entered Ollivander's wand shop (Anna was looking at enchanted book bags down the street). "Hello?" called Harry.

There was a crash and some muffled cursing before an Ollivander himself appeared behind the counter. "Ah, Mr. Potter! I knew it was only a matter of time before you came through my shop!" he exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand over the counter. "Here for your wand? Of course you are, I don't sell anything else!"

Harry smiled nervously as the eccentric old man started pulling numerous boxes off the shelves, only to replace them. "No…no…no…Merlin's beard, definitely not. Let's see…Mr. Potter, could you come back here for a moment?" he called. Confused, Harry walked back to where the wandmaker was waiting.

"I have the unusual ability to read a magical signature," he explained. "It's how I find the right wand for each witch or wizard. But you…I can't get a good reading from your magic. It's happened before, mind you, but not often. If what I'm thinking is true, we may have to make a custom wand for you." Harry nodded and they set off to the back of the shop, where several blocks of wood and bottles of materials were sitting on a table.

"We'll start with the core of the wand first. Just pick which one you feel drawn to," said Ollivander. Harry nodded again and stretched out his senses.

To his surprise, he felt two strong connections almost instantly. He brought this up to Ollivander, who requested to see the two cores he picked.

"Hmm…thestral tail hair and Thunderbird feather? Two potentially volatile cores…I wonder…" he trailed off, before shaking his head and smiled at the still-confused Harry. "Sorry, sorry, I tend to get distracted with these custom orders. Now we move on to the wood," he said. "Same as the cores, just pick the one with you feel the strongest connection to."

Harry repeated the process he did with the cores, and was surprised to find the same result: two strong connections.

"Merlin's beard…elder and yew…I never thought…in all my years…" Ollivander stammered, before looking at Harry as though he were God himself.

"Mr. Potter, you are aware of the significance of these woods, correct?" he asked. When Harry shook his head, he elaborated. "Elder wood is very rare; therefore few wandmakers ever use it, not to mention it almost never has a perfect match. For you to have one…you have a special destiny ahead of you. As for the yew wood, I was surprised when you chose it, as it was a yew wand that gave you your scar."

Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar as Ollivander continued. "Yew wands are rumored to give their owners control over life and death. Preposterous in any case, because although magic can kill, it cannot restore life. As for your cores, you could not have picked a more temperamental pair. Thunderbird feathers are notorious for being difficult to control, while thestral tail hairs have a nasty habit of being…unstable. It will be difficult…but…"

Ollivander suddenly gave Harry a determined grin, which looked almost maniacal on his elderly features. "I daresay, Mr. Potter, if everything works out, this will be the strongest wand I will ever make. It will be my masterpiece! All I ask is that you use it to bring down Voldemort for good," he said excitedly. Harry smiled back and nodded, handing him the proper amount of Galleons for the custom wand. Ollivander at first refused payment, saying the challenge of making the wand was reward enough, so Harry "accidentally" left them on the counter on his way out.

For the next three days, Harry was restless about getting his wand. He was going spare with anxiety as he waited for Ollivander's owl.

His prayers were answered when a handsome barn owl swooped in through the window and landed on his knee. He quickly untied the attached letter and sent the owl on its way, before ripping open the envelope and reading.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _At last, it is complete! My masterpiece is complete! I ask you to meet me in my shop as soon as possible. I will be in the back room, just head back when you arrive._

 _Yours most sincerely,_

 _Garrick Ollivander_

 _Ollivander's Wand Shop –Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.!_

Harry leapt into the air with an elated whoop and ran off to drag Anna with him to Diagon Alley. With a vibrating Harry at her side, Anna Floo'd them both to the Leaky Cauldron and was subsequently dragged all the way to Ollivander's.

True to his letter, the elderly wandmaker was in the back room when they arrived. He was sitting in a chair with a black box on his lap and a giddy expression on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Come in, come in! I've been waiting for you!" he said, taking the box in his hands and standing. "I daresay, this is the greatest wand I have ever created! It is only fitting that it belongs to you. Now, I present to you…my masterpiece!" And with a great flourish, he pulled the top off the box, exposing the wand.

It was beautiful. The light shades of the yew and elder woods spiraled around each other with an elegance unseen in many wands. Strange runes were carved into what Harry assumed was the handle. He questioned the wandmaker about them.

"Ah, those are ancient Elven runes. So long as you live, your wand will never work for another witch or wizard," Ollivander explained to a starry-eyed Harry, who took the wand reverently.

Immediately, Harry felt a warmth in his fingers. Now, he was complete. Raising the wand, he brought it swishing through the air, sending a burst of gold sparks flying through the dust. Anna and Ollivander clapped enthusiastically, while Harry was grinning like a fool. He repeatedly thanked Ollivander, who insisted it was no trouble at all. Feeling giddy, Harry nearly skipped out the door. Anna shared a look with Ollivander, who smiled.

"The boy certainly has potential," he said knowingly. Anna smiled and nodded. "That he does," she replied. "And he'll need every bit of it if he is to fulfill the prophecy." Ollivander gave her a sideways look. "You realize he can't know of the prophecy until he's at least fifteen," he warned. "If you tell him now, it would make Lucifer's last escape attempt look like a schoolyard scuffle."

Anna sighed. "I know. Besides, I want him to cling to his innocence just a bit longer," she said. Ollivander nodded as she headed for the door. "Thanks for stopping by, Anna," he said. "It's been too long."

Anna smiled back over her shoulder. "It has. Thanks for everything, Balthazar."

 **-Timeskip: 1 September-**

"Come on, Anna! I don't want to miss the train!"

Anna shook her head in amusement as the excited youth bounced impatiently. "All right, keep your scar on," she said sarcastically, making Harry pout. She held out her hand. "You want to do it this time?" she asked. Harry grinned and grabbed her hand, focusing hard on King's Cross station.

With the sound of fluttering wings, they appeared in a deserted waiting area. "Not bad, Harry," complemented Anna. "I thought for sure we would end up in Tokyo again." Harry pouted. "One time, and you never hear the end of it," he muttered under his breath, making Anna giggle.

"Right, well we should get to the platform," she said, looking down at her wristwatch. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in ten minutes." Harry nodded eagerly and the two angels set off in search of the platform.

Soon, they stood in front of platforms nine and ten, facing the magical barrier between them. Anna looked down at Harry, who was visibly vibrating with excitement. "Ready?" she asked, getting a "Do you even need to ask?" look from the boy.

With that, the two angels strode through the barrier and appeared on platform 9 ¾. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. After breaking out of his gawking, Anna helped him load his trunk and other things onto the train and stow them in a compartment. She then exited the train and spoke with him through the open window.

"Now, Harry, remember what I told you?" she asked sternly. Harry nodded.

"Have fun, learn a lot, make friends, and most importantly, _don't let anyone see my wings or powers unless absolutely necessary,_ " he whispered. Anna nodded with a smile and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, don't forget to write!" she called as the train's whistle blew and the engine began to chug forward.

"I won't!" he called back, waving to his surrogate mother figure as she steadily became smaller and smaller, before disappearing from sight completely.

Harry sighed and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Some rest would do him good on the long journey.

 **[Linebreak]**

Harry awoke several hours later to a knock on the compartment door. Standing up and stretching, he opened the door to find a girl with unbelievably bushy hair.

"We're nearly there, so you might want to change into your school robes," she said. Harry nodded in understanding and the girl left to allow him to do so. He realized with a grin that Anna had taken the liberty of altering all of his clothes so he could use his wings. Still grinning, he pulled on his robes and slid his wand into his sleeve.

A few minutes later, the train began to slow, before eventually coming to a stop. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the train.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please leave all luggage and personal belongings on the train, they will be taken to the school separately. For incoming first years, please exit the train and stand to the left, and a staff member will come and collect you. For returning students, please disembark and make your way to the carriages on the right side of the platform. Thank you, and enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, fluttering his invisible wings excitedly. This was going to be fun.

 **And that does it for this chapter! Please read and review!**

 **Poll: What special ocular power should Harry awaken/receive?**

 **1.** **Sharingan (1 or 2, with Eternal Mangekyo)**

 **2.** **Rinnegan**

 **3.** **Byakugan**

 **4.** **Custom (list what it does)**

 **Winner will be announced at the end of Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here's chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2**

The first thing Harry saw when he exited the train was the enormous man calling for the first years.

The man stood at a monstrous two-and-a-half meters tall, at least, and was built like a concrete wall. His biceps bulged, even under his handmade coat, and his hands were the size of hubcaps. Harry couldn't see very much of the man's face, owing to the equally large, shaggy beard that covered it. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a cannon.

"Firs' years! "Firs' years, over here!" he boomed, waving a thick arm over his head, as though no one could see or hear him. Harry made his way over to the man but stopped a fair distance away to avoid being stepped on.

"Righ', you lot. Ev'ryone here? Yes? No? …Yes? Righ', follow me," the man said, and began marching down a well-worn path at the end of the platform. His strides were so large, that many of the first years were jogging just to keep up.

Eventually, they came to a lakeshore, where a few dozen wooden rowboats were moored along a dock.

"Righ' then. Hop in, no more'n four to a boat!" called the giant. After a moment of confusion, the first years began to board, most scrambling to either sit with their friends or to avoid capsizing.

"Alrigh', ev'ryone seated? Righ' then…FORWARD!" the giant roared, making many of the first years to clap their hands over their ears.

With a slight lurch, the ropes mooring the boats disappeared into thin air, and the boats themselves began to silently glide through the water. Harry grinned; no matter how many times he saw it when he was with Anna, magic always amazed him.

"Yer gonna get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a mo'," called the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Jus' round this bend here!"

The boats rounded the bend and a chorus of amazed exclamations erupted from the first years, Harry included. Sure, he had seen Wizarding photos of Hogwarts Castle, but seeing it in person was something else entirely.

The first thing he took note of was the castle's sheer size. The fortress itself was absolutely gigantic, with towering spires and an equally large drawbridge, crossing over a moat. The path the boats followed took them under the drawbridge and around the side of the castle, towards a medium-sized cave cut into the rock.

"Watch yer heads!" called the giant, who had to nearly press himself flat into his boat to avoid braining himself on one of the stalactites. Harry, being smaller than average, had no problem at all.

Eventually, the boats stopped alongside a stone dock, where they exited.

"Ev'ryone accounted for?" called the giant, examining the boats as the first years got out. "Oi! You there, this yer toad?"

After the toad had been returned to its rightful owner, the giant turned and knocked three times on a pair of gigantic oak doors.

The doors immediately opened to reveal a stern-looking woman wearing green robes and a black pointed hat. A pair of spectacles rested on the bridge of her nose. Harry got the distinct impression that crossing this woman would not end well.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant, his massive chest puffed out in pride.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," replied Professor McGonagall, before stepping aside and allowing the sea of first years to flow through the doors, which closed behind them with a loud, ominous _boom._

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall, looking out over the first years. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You are about to be Sorted into your new Houses, which will take place in front of the rest of the school. There are four Houses, each named after one of the four Founders of our school: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your House will be your family during your stay here at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup, a great honor." She paused to make sure everyone understood.

Satisfied, she continued. "You are to wait here until I come to retrieve you. I would suggest making yourselves…presentable." Her gaze lingered on a red-haired boy who had dirt on his nose, before she left the room with a sweep of her robes.

Harry fidgeted in place, invisible wings fluttering nervously as he attempted to give his hair some semblance of order, but he eventually gave up. According to Anna, all Potter men were blessed (though some would say cursed) with eternally messy hair.

Suddenly, he tensed and looked up, just in time to see a group (flock?) of ghosts stream through the wall above them, causing many people to shout in astonishment.

"…I implore you, Sir Nicholas, can't we just give Peeves one more chance?" asked the ghost of a friar to one wearing a ruff. Said ghost shook his head in exasperation.

"My dear Friar, we've already given Peeves…how many chances again?"

"As of the most recent incident, the count stands at six thousand, four hundred and seventy-two," said the ghost of a woman. The ruff-wearing ghost, Sir Nicholas, nodded in thanks.

"As the Grey Lady said, he's had six thousand, four hundred and seventy-two chances! I don't think we can…oh, hello there!" he exclaimed in surprise, finally noticing the nervous first years. "New students, I presume?"

There were a few tentative nods from the braver eleven-year-olds. The Friar chuckled heartily. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old House, you know," he said, smiling warmly. His smile got wider when a few of the students relaxed.

Just then, Professor McGonagall returned. "Move along, now. Move along," she ordered, shooing the ghosts from the entrance hall.

"We are ready to begin the Sorting ceremony. This way, please," she said. The first years scrambled to follow her as she swept from the entrance hall once more.

Eventually they came to another gigantic set of doors, which opened automatically as they approached, revealing an enormous dining hall packed with students, who turned as one to stare at the new arrivals.

Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the hall. A raised table sat at the end, which was undoubtedly where the other teachers sat. In front of the table was a simple wooden stool, and on the stool was a very old, very tattered witch's hat.

Suddenly, a tear near the brim opened wide, and the hat began to sing.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave of heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart._

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil._

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning_

 _Will always find their kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

As soon as the hat finished its song, the entire hall burst into applause. The hat bowed slightly before becoming still once more. Professor McGonagall retrieved a list from inside her robes and unrolled it.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde haired girl with pigtails stumbled out of line, looking extremely nervous. Harry could see her shaking as she made her way to the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head, but it slipped right over Hannah's eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then…

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry, along with several other first years, started in surprise as the hat suddenly screamed the word to the Great Hall. A table consisting of students wearing primarily yellow and black cheered happily as Hannah shakily got off the stool and made her way over to them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so it went. Harry only was only partly paying attention, choosing instead to gaze up at the Head Table, focusing on an old man with a remarkably long, silvery beard.

'So that's Albus Dumbledore,' Harry thought as the Headmaster applauded when a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore caught his eye and winked, making a tiny motion with his head to continue watching the Sorting.

Harry looked back to the Sorting Hat as "Granger, Hermione" nearly ran up to the stool. He recognized her as the girl he had met on the train. 'Let's see where she goes.'

The hat was silent for almost a full minute, then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table containing red-and-gold-wearing students exploded with cheers. Harry heard a groan come from the red-haired boy behind him and assumed they'd had a less-than-pleasant meeting.

The Sorting continued down the alphabet, eventually coming to "Parkinson, Pansy", who became a Slytherin, followed by "Patil, Padma" and "Patil, Parvati", a pair of twin Indian girls who went to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, respectively. Professor McGonagall looked back at the list, and her eyes widened as her breath caught.

"P-Potter, Harry," she stammered.

Instantly, the Great Hall was abuzz with whispers.

"Potter, did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry ignored the mutterings and the people standing on their seats to get a good look at him, and made his way to the stool, where Professor McGonagall stood with the Sorting Hat.

She put the hat on his head, and he was left feeling quite foolish for a moment, before he heard a small voice in his head.

' _Well, well, what have we here? I've been awaiting your arrival for quite some time, Mr. Potter.'_

Harry stiffened in surprise. _'Who's there?'_ he demanded.

' _Oh, relax. It's me, the Sorting Hat. By the way, good on you for thinking your response; I had to remind the one before you six times before she finally got the hint. Kept whispering to herself and whatnot. But, I digress. You are here to be Sorted, and Sorted you shall be. Let me see here…"_

Harry waited with bated breath as the Hat examined his mind.

' _Hmm…difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent—oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where should I put you?'_ asked the Hat.

' _Er…are you asking me?'_ asked Harry. The Sorting Hat chuckled.

' _Maybe. Maybe not. If you have any comments, I would be happy to hear them.'_

Harry gazed out over the House tables. Which one should he go to?

' _If you don't mind, Mr. Potter, I'd like to dig a bit deeper into your mind. Just to see what else there might be…WHAT?!'_

Harry winced as the Hat's shout echoed through his head. _'Is…something wrong?'_

' _What in the nine levels of hell? A celestial?! In Hogwarts! I never thought I'd see it!'_ cried the hat. _'My apologies, milord. I know where to put you now. Better be…'_

 **And cut! That's it for this chapter!**

 **I know, I know, I suck for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger, blah blah blah. I'm just evil like that.**

 **Anyway, on to the Author's Note.**

 **I have decided that Harry will not have an eye technique. His angel powers are already overpowered enough, especially with what I have planned.**

 **For those of you wondering about any more Supernatural characters, just wait and see!**

 **In the next chapter: Harry's Sorting, introductions, and the first week at Hogwarts!**

 **See you next chapter!**


End file.
